redone destined mates
by killerose82
Summary: like the the last summary
1. Chapter 1

I don't own teen wolf or any of the characters.

Third person POV

Erica had just been turned into a werewolf by Derek. He told Erica he was going to mate her with Scott.  
Scott was the student that caught her when she fell off the wall in gym class. He saved me?"Erica asked Derek, not remembering. Derek nodded, and Erica agreed to Derek's plan.

So the day after Erica got turned she went to school looking like a model, catching the eye of everyone. She was looking for Scott to tell him that Derek had made them mates. Erica found Scott at his locker talking to Stiles about Allison and how he hated felling like his love for Allison was fading away. As he was about to finish what he was saying, Stiles looked down the hall and saw Erica. Whoa. Scott, Erica is sexy!"Stiles exclaimed. Scott looked up, his eyes glowing gold. "Don't say that about my mate."Scott snarled. "Wait; did you just call her your mate?"Stiles questioned in disbelief.

Before Scott could answer, Erica walked up to him."Scott, we need to talk."Erica said, gesturing to a nearby classroom. Scott followed Erica into a classroom, but saw Allison watching them closely. Allison stared on, jealousy rushing through her body. 'Why would Scott follow Erica Reyes into a classroom? Speaking of Erica, how the hell did she look so good, when just yesterday she was a nobody with zero good-looks. To make it even more suspicious, she held herself differently. More confident, not shy.'Allison thought angrily."I really hope that Derek didn't turn her. She could take could eventually be mates. Oh no. I will get rid of her before she can take Scott from me. "Allison mumbled.

Scott and Erica were still in the classroom. "So, what did you want to talk about?"Scott asked Erica."Scott, i know your a wolf. "Erica said completely casusal like. Scott stood there, his mouth agape in an attempt to find words. "What? A wolf? Like a werewolf? Wow Erica i have no idea where you got that from."Scott lied. She laughed at his failed attempt at lying. Your lying. I can hear your heartbeat."Erica said, making her eyes flash amber, a darker shade of Scott's gold. "Scott, Derek made us mates. "Erica said nervoulsy. Scott cocked his head to the side. "Um, you can't assign mates. You have to be destined mates. He answered, curious why Derek would lie to one of his pup's as calls his pack. "Well then, Derek told me we're destined mates."Erica replied.

Scott was stood frozen in shock, the impact of what Erica told him finally sinking in. " . Before we actually become "mates" we should get to know each other first."Scott said , not to excited to end his relationship with Allison, but anxious to be with Erica. "Your right. We should do this slow and like a real, normal relationship."Erica agreed."Anyways, i need to get back to Derek."Erica said, leaving the class without another word. Scott was still in the classroom when Allison walked up to Erica and pushed her against the lockers."Why were you and Scott in that classroom?"Allison demanded. "We were just talking Argent. Erica spat venomously. " It better have just been talking . Scott is mine . Allison retorted smugly. Erica's eyes flashed amber and her fangs came out , signifying she was a beta wolf in Derek's pack. Allison gasped in shock, but grabbed the wolfsbane she always kept and held it by Erica. The affect was immdiate and Erica shifted back and flinched in pain. Allison began to backing away slowly , a smug look returning on her face. Scott is mine. And I won't allow some beta bitch take him from me. Allison spat and waled down the hall like nothing happened .

And all Erica could do was watch her walk away, Scott not far behind.


	2. Chapter 2

SCOTT POV

I walked into the woods looking for Derek so he could tell me more about wolf mates. I wanted to know how all this worked, and if it was the reason why I realized my love for Allison was becoming a sibling type of love.

I tried to look for Erica after school, but I couldn't find her so I figured she left. But then I heard a weird conversation from the Argent house , which is near where I walked into the forest." Dad, Erica Reyes is a wolf too! Derek made her part of his pack. I will kill her if she attempts to take Scott ."Allison exclaimed. I was very surprised so I tuned that out.

DEREK POV

Derek, Allison used wolfsbane on me and threatened me if I took Scott. She complained. Wait, Erica hide until I say, Scott is coming. I ordered and she did exactly that. I leaned against the outside wall of my charred childhood home when Scott came. You expected me, huh? Scott asked. I nodded. Derek, tell me why you turned Erica. He demanded. I chulcked inwarldy. To make her life better Scott, she wanted it. I responeded. The whole reason Derek. Scott pressed, and I was surprised he knew I wasn't telling him everything. Probably because his mate is so close .'I thought. You needed your mate. You needed to notice her as more. And since you were a wolf and she was human , I decided to make you wolf mates. I explained.

So we were always destined to be together? The oldest beta asked. Yes Scott. But, of course as always, the Argent's come screw everything up. I said venomously , mostly talking about my own life. So that's why could sense her, even before she was turned. Scott stated and i nodded in clarification.

And Allison messed up the bond. Scott said. Yes. I said impatiently. . So what are destined mates and what do they do? Scott asked. Finally! I thought. Destined mates are pair of werewolves that have been together thought out time. They normally stop a great hunter that loves the male of the mates. They also protect the people of the town they live in from any dangers. They also bring the next Alpha into the world. They normally have as many children as they want. And all of them are Alpha's. That is good, because werewolves age much slower then normal humans or even other supernatural beings. The male of the mates is equal to a normal Alpha, they even have the power of an Alpha, but if the female has an Alpha, he is under that Alpha's command. I said almost out of breath.

At that, Erica gasped and i face-palmed. So much for staying hidden. I said. Tell her to come out Derek. Scott said. Come out Reyes. I said, slightly angry that i was doing what Scott wanted. Slowly, Erica opened the door , with her head down . When she was fully out , she looked at Scott shyly.

Erica, please tell here what his wonderful girlfriend told you. I said smirking. Erica glared at me , but turned her gaze to Scott. Allison threatened to kill me if I went after you. She pulled this on me. And Erica pulled the bottled wolfsbane , still emitting the horrid weakening smell. Of course I could tell Scott was wasn't shocked. That was one of the reasons that his love began fading. Allison has become needy. Always wanting me there and threatening my friends if they try to take me. She is becoming more like Kate. Scott said pointedly to me , and I flinched at the Argent's name.

Derek. I've been thinking lately. Being an Omega is more trouble than I ever expected. I was thinking about joining. Scott said. Well the offer is till open. I countered. He smiled, but it was sad smile. Maybe after Allison and I end it. Scott said. It might be too hard to be close to Erica. Evan right now is hard. i'm drawn to her, and if we were a pack we'd be a lot closer. I smiled at the conflicted beta. Scott, Allison has already picked up on the vibe you two send each other. Luckily, she and her family don't know about wolf mates. Only pureblooded born to a wolf families know. And I can tell you the abilities of mated wolf pair. There is telepathy, sensing the others emotions, running faster, the strange ability to control nature or natural things, they are more powerful together in fact, they could even take down an Alpha. Hopefully not me, but an Alpha of a different pack.

I then walked away, farther into the forest to search for a new lair with my growing pack and leave the two mates alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott mental communication  
Erica mental communication  
Derek mental communication

Scott POV  
Derek left, probably to give Erica and I time to talk. "Scott…"Erica started, but was cut off by Allison's voice calling out to me. Erica and I were slightly startled and I was upset that I didn't sense her coming. I was also scared on how she knew where I was. I mean, stalker much?  
I wanted to try something and hopefully it works. 'Erica, please hide.' She looked at me and nodded. 'I'm safe now.' I realized it was Erica and smiled. He began wondering about the whole mates thing and how this was a new and pleasant experience.  
I was knocked out of my thoughts when Allison ran up behind me and covered my eyes with her pale, slightly rough hands. So unlike Erica's tanned, silky smooth hands. I thought. I turned around and Allison pecked my lips. Now, I felt no spark at all. Nothing. "How did you find me Allison?"I asked, genuinely curious.  
"I figured you'd be here."She replied. Immediately I heard her heart rate speed up slightly. 'She's lying. Her heart skipped a beat and sped up.' 'I know. I heard it too.' 'Can you ask her the questions I tell you?' 'Of course.' I said mentally, without even really taking in what she was asking.  
'Why did she threaten me in the hall?' "Allison, why did you threaten Erica in the hall in the school?"I asked, anger hidden in my voice. Allison looked at me with fake innocence and confusion. "She threatened to kill me! Tell me you don't believe that lying little **!"Allison responded, her voice filled with anger.  
I was ** off. No, that's an understatement. Pure rage was flooding through my body and I started to shift.  
Derek POV

I was walking back to my house after discovering a new lair, when I felt Scott's anger spike and start to shift. I felt Erica whimper because her mates' anger was intense. 'Erica, calm down. I need you calm it will help Scott.' 'O-Okay.' I ran back quickly to where I'd left them. I was curious to why Scott would be mad at Erica until I arrived.  
I saw Scott and Allison. Erica was hiding in my house. I was on edge. I don't like Allison and Scott alone, mainly because I don't trust any Argent, but also because Scott was one of his pups mate. I noticed something off about her scent. I inhaled and immediately cringed. 'Ash wood. I wonder what the Argents are up to. Ash wood is a weapon used against werewolves.'  
I walked into the clearing in front of my old home and leaned against a nearby tree. "Allison. Please leave, I need to talk to Scott."I said impatiently. "He's not joining your pack."She stated matter-of-factly. "It's about something else. I need to inform my kind. Go ask your parents about it."I said mysteriously.  
She shrugged at me and kissed Scott ** the lips. I smelt her hormone levels spike. I gave a low growl and she walked away.  
Third Person POV

As Allison was leaving, she looked back and swore she saw Erica come out of the house. So, as was planned to watch the pack, she put a small video camera on the low branch of a nearby tree closest to the house to get the best quality of sound and visual. To make it worse, it was connected directly to her laptop so she could get Stiles on her side if necessary.  
"So, what I would like to know is why the hell Argent was here?"Derek said, partially angry and partially curious. "Well, Erica and I were talking until we heard Allison's voice."Scott explained. "We, well I found this very suspicious and dangerous. I mean, how in hell did she find Scott?"Erica said; angry and hurt because of what just happened.  
"Because Scott is being watched by the Argents. And Erica, don't be mad at the idiot over there. He is conflicted. If only you'd join the pack."Derek said, pointing the latter part towards Scott. "Hey. I resent that."Scott whined. Erica giggled and Derek smiled. "But I accept the offer."Scott said. Derek walked over and pat his back. "Now, we are once more brothers."Derek said, referring to what he said when Scott first turned.  
The next day in school  
Scott POV

I stood in the hallway next to my locker and Allison leaning against me both of us listening to Stiles ramble on about Derek making a pack, Lydia not liking him, Jackson's weird behavior and mostly how he turned Isaac and Erica.  
I was just thinking about how I got Derek to say yes about telling Stiles. So Erica and I would meet Derek by his house during free period, which was the last class of the day. I was distracted until I felt a horrible pain in my body, actually in my heart. I looked around to see Erica.  
'Erica, I just have to do this until we can break up.' She caught my eye and smiled, nodding. The bell rang for free period, indicating time for the trio to split. "I have to get to class Scott. See you later."Allison said, kissed me lightly and ran off.  
"Stiles, let's go, we need to talk. I'll meet you outside."I informed. Stiles looked at me bewildered but nodded. I watched until he was gone, and only waited a moment before Erica brushed my side and my body was filled with warmth. I turned and smiled at her. She grabbed my hand, and my hand immediately tingled and I loved the feeling of the skin contact. We walked out together.  
Erica, Stiles and I walked to Derek's house in silence, until Stiles noticed our hands together and our fingers interlocked. "Um, why are you guys holding hands?"Stiles question suspiciously. "Yes they are."The voice of my Alpha said. We turned and saw Derek. "So Erica is a Beta in your pack, huh?"Stile asked again. "Yes Stiles."Erica said, slightly impatient. I squeezed her hand and she relaxed a bit and subtly leaned into me.  
"So, Scott, are you in Derek's pack now too?"Stiles asked, slightly afraid of the answer. "Yeah Stiles, I am. It will be better for us. Now I don't have to always be jumpy and I can hang with you more."I said, trying to sell him on it. Stiles looked conflicted until he looked up, and I knew he would ask another question.  
"Soooo, why else did you join Derek's pack. I mean I'm glad we can hang out more, but there is one more reason. I know you."Stiles ranted. I laughed as Erica ad Derek smiled slightly. "I told him that he and Erica are mates."Derek said casually. Stiles jaw hit the ground and the three wolves laughed. "Whoa, that's good. If you're happy. I just hope Allison doesn't go psycho."Stiles said the last part jokingly.  
"Please don't tell Allison."The two mates said together. Stiles smiled. "No. Of course not Scott. But you will need to tell her, but I will be by you when you do." I looked at Stiles and we had a brotherly hug. We all laughed, and it finally seemed like my life was back on track.  
Oh how wrong I was.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott mental communication  
Erica mental communication  
Derek mental communication

Derek POV

After Stiles had found out about Scott and Erica being mates, they headed back to the school, where Stiles had his jeep and I had my camaro. "Scott, Erica I need to talk to you guy."I said a hint of demanding in my voice. Erica came willingly, but Scott resisted the subtle Alpha call. "What about Stiles?"Scott asked. I rolled my eyes. 'Of course he wants Stiles.' 'They're friends. I'll let him in on it.' "He can come."I said. Stiles and Scott high-fived as Erica and I rolled our eyes.

"About the Argents. I have no idea how to deal with them on this, but Chris called me to talk about some stuff. He wants to talk to me and the pack. I said yes, as long as Allison isn't home."The latter pointed to Scott who gave me a slight nod.

I stood in front of the door. Scott on my right and Isaac on my left, and the others behind them. I rang the doorbell and waited for Chris to answer. Chris opened the door, but his eyes widened when he saw Stiles and Scott. "Come in."He muttered to the wolves.  
"So, Scott and Stiles, why are you with Derek and his mutts?"Chris asked. The pack gave a low growl while Derek tried not to chuckle. Scott's eyes flashed gold and went back. "Well, because Scott joined the pack and I'm his best friend so were like a package."Stiles said. We all laughed. "I'm here because, well Derek can explain."Scott said, pushing it to me.

"We'll get to that later. We need to get down to business. First, who in your pack have a mate?"Chris started. "Stand."I said simply. Scott and Erica stood, Erica leaning on Scott's shoulder. Chris smiled weakly. "Now I see why Allison shouldn't be here." I nodded. "So how does being mates work?"Chris asked. "It is in supernatural history, everyone is reincarnated. And mates are two people, who through time, have always been together. Like you and your wife."I explained, using an example.

"So why did Scott and Allison fall in love?"Stile asked randomly. Erica winced and Scott wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she smiled and leaned into him. "Well, sadly, most wolves –actually all- don't have easy love lives. It's always the male wolf that gets stuck between two girls. We end up with our mate, most of the time."I said sadly.

"Chris, your daughter threatened to kill Erica and used wolfsbane against her. I know your code, and that violates it."I said trying to keep my inner Alpha, that part that wants to protect my pack, in check. Chris shook his head, and was going to attempt to justify her actions when the front door opened. "Dad! I'm home!"Allison called.

"Erica, Scott. Sit. Isaac sit between them and Stiles next to Scott."I ordered and they all nodded, the two mates somewhat reluctant. I felt the nerves from my two newer Betas' while the guy I called my brother when we met was calm. I gave a small smile and then Allison walked into the living room, where we all were.

"Oh hey Scott!"Allison exclaimed and kissed Scott. Scott gently pushed her off when Erica gave a low growl, but Allison heard. She quickly grabbed her bow and quiver that lay on the kitchen counter and aimed it at Erica. I ran and stood in front of Erica, the shift to my Beta form already complete. I glared at her with my crimson, blood red eyes and I felt Scott stand next to me.

I watched as Chris walked over to Allison and forcefully took her bow and quiver with a disapproving look. Allison gave back a half angered, half confused look. "Dad, I was protecting myself! She growled and was going to attack me."Allison argued. "Uh, no. She wasn't. We don't attack people unless they threaten us."Scott retorted. Everyone, including Argent's dad nodded in confirmation.  
Allison glared at me first, then Isaac and Erica. She then gave Scott the glare too.

Unexpectedly, she pulled out a knife that reeked of wolfsbane and plunged it into his stomach. I watched in horror as this unraveled. Before I could respond, Erica knocked Allison down, the latter hitting her head and going unconscious. Scott gasping in pain, and looking at me with a gaze that made me hurt.

I grabbed Erica off of Allison. "Isaac, keep her back."I ordered and he nodded. "Chris, I need you to pull the knife out. I would, but it's made and covered in mountain ash wood and coated in wolfsbane." I said hopelessly, cringing at Scott's pale form and the smell. Chris pulled it out as clean as possible, but Scott still cried out in pain, causing everyone in the room to wince.  
"Derek, I'll talk to Allison about the whole thing. She hit her head hard enough she won't remember, but I'll tell her back off from Scott and your pack."Chris said, a hidden apology laced in there. I smiled and nodded my thanks. "Chris, you should. When a pack has destined mates, it means they are to defeat a magnificent hunter who is in love with the male. Please, keep a close eye on your daughter."I warned and he nodded and picked Allison up, walking upstairs to her room.

I walked over to Scott, who was still bleeding and obviously in pain. I glanced at Isaac who was struggling to hold Erica back and chuckled. "Erica, stand down, you'll get sick if you get to close, and the wolfsbane is still in his system."I said softly and she stopped, and silently cried into Isaac's shoulder I kneeled next to Scott and made sure other than the wound, he was okay. "Stiles, do you think you can carry him, like bridal style?"I asked the injured Beta's best friend. "Uh sure. I guess."The young human boy responded. He walked over and picked Scott, with some difficulty, but he did it.

With that, we left the house, Stiles and I in the front and Isaac and Erica trailing behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott POV  
I groaned as the sunlight hit my eyes through the window. "C'mon Scott, you have school."My mom told me. "Thanks mom."I said gratefully, trying to hold back a wince. She gave me a warm smile and left. When I heard her car pull out I pulled down the covers and looked at the blood stained bandages around my abdomen. I whimpered when I stood and pain struck me and I felt nauseous.  
I took a shower and carefully cleaned the wound that wasn't healing like my other injuries would. I got out and rewrapped my midsection and pulled on my clothes and shoes, trying to keep my groans and flinching to a minimum. I then grabbed my bag and called Stiles to pick me. Soon we were off to school.  
The moment Stiles and I arrived I caught Erica's and Isaac's scent and moments later they were standing next to Stiles. "You told them?"I asked, but I knew the answer. Stiles shifted nervously. "Yeah, but only because your still hurt and they care."He mumbled. I pat his back and he straightened. I chuckled and nodded. "Thanks for looking out for me Stiles."I stated and he grinned.  
We walked towards the school together, but I saw their intention. Stiles to my right and Isaac and Erica slightly behind. They formed a protective formation around me and I'm grateful, but I was upset they didn't think I could protect myself. I ignored it as we joked and laughed. Well, until I caught Allison's heartbeat coming towards us.  
"Scott?"Allison asked. Erica and Isaac tensed and their eyes flashed gold. "Stand down guys."I whispered, just soft enough so only they can hear. "Yes Allison?"I replied politely, ignoring my urge to rip out her throat for stabbing me. "We need to talk."She said. Before I opened my mouth though, Erica snarled, "No." Allison glared harshly at her. "Shut up you beta **!"Allison spat. I clenched my fist and pushed down my urge, as Erica's mate, to rip her to pieces. "I'll be fine guys, it won't take long."I said evenly, showing no signs of anger. They nodded reluctantly as Allison led me to a classroom.  
'Erica, I want you, Isaac and Stiles to follow and hang around the hallway by the door.' 'Okay Scott.' And I heard her tell the others as Allison closed the door. "Scott, are you mad at me?"Allison asked nervously. I scoffed and a scowl marred my face. "Oh no! I'm not mad! All you did was stab in my damn stomach with a **ing dagger that was covered in wolfsbane and mountain ash!"I growled sarcastically. "Scott! You betrayed me! And I was going to stab that **, not you!"Allison shouted in response. "How did I betray you Allison?"I asked, more calmly this time. She let out a sigh. "You agreed with Derek and his pack. You became part of Derek's pack!"She exclaimed. "Allison…"I started and I saw the hope in her eyes. I was going to feel quite guilty.  
"Allison, we're through."I said carefully analyze her reaction and if I need back up. Allison started to cry and I felt guilty. "Why? Why do we need to break up?"She sobbed. Allison was still my friend, and she was hurt. "Because, one, you're a hunter and your family wants to my brother, Derek, and the pack , two you almost killed me, three you lied, and fourI fell out of love with you and fell in love with someone else."I explained softly and gently.  
She her body hiccupped as she cried. "Allison, please, just give me space and don't talk to me."I said as I left the class, closing the door softly.  
Third Person POV  
Allison was so hurt and ** off. "If I can kill your mate, then you will be in love with me again Scott."Allison mumbled evilly.  
When Scott got out of the class he smiled at his friends. He turned to Erica and grabbed her hand, gently pulling her towards him. Her scent filled his nose and it was euphoria. They were centimeters apart and he felt her hot breath over his lips.  
"Be my girlfriend?"He asked softly. Erica smiled and gave him a chaste kiss. "Yes."She whispered against his lips in a teasing way. He wrapped her into his arms and picked her up, kissing her passionately. "I love you."He whispered into her ear, his lips grazing her ear and she shivered in pleasure. She buried her head into the crook of Scott's neck and he felt her smile against his skin. Her lips touched his pulse point as she whispered, "I love you too." And they stood in the hallway embracing each other, while Isaac and Stiles stood smiling.  
None of the teens realized the danger coming ahead, all due to a scorned hunter. As the saying goes, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.


End file.
